A Lilly Of Silver
by GamerGurl200
Summary: A teen girl with some odd parents finally gets to adopt a hedgehog for her birthday. But what happens once she discovers her new pet's abilities? Read to find out! Rated T for some language. CHAPTER 8 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

_OK, I'm really bored today so I wanna start this story early .I was gonna wait until I got it all figured out but, being sick and all, it's just so boring y'know?_

_I own everyone in this story besides Silver, who is owned by SEGA._

* * *

Just last week, my dad was driving me to the pet store for my 15th birthday. I've been begging my parents to let me get a pet for years. _Finally_ they let me after _TEN FREAKIN' YEARS!_

"What are you thinking about getting, Lilly?" asked Dad.

"I don't know," I answered, "Something small and cute, I guess."

Silence. Of course. Dad likes big animals. Once, he said he was going hunting and came back with a big buck. And it wasn't even dead! Mom got mad and made him shoot it. IN THE HOUSE! How strange are my parents? If you guessed _VERY!_ Then you're right!

"We're here," Dad said after a few minutes of silence.

I grabbed my purse and jumped out of the pick-up truck. I looked at the tiny pet shop. '_Ben's Store of Pets? Lame,'_ I thought.

Dad walked up and patted my back. "Let's go."

We walked into the store and were welcomed by the stink of animal poop.

"Bleh…" I muttered in disgust as I held my nose.

"Welcome!" greeted a tall, skinny man from behind the counter. "Can I help you?"

"Thanks, but we're just browsing," said my dad.

'_Dad, you really need to learn when to accept help,'_ I said in my mind. We walked through the store and looked at the caged animals. "Poor things…" I said quietly. I always hurts me to see little creatures trapped inside cages with little food and water.

After what seemed like an eternity, my dad and I came across a tiny ball of silver fur.

"Aw, it's so cute!" I squealed as it looked up at me.

Dad leaned forward and raised an eyebrow. "A hedgehog?" he asked. "Lilly, I thought you wanted something like a Chihuahua."

I shook my head. "No. _This_ is what I've been looking for."

"That one?" asked a voice behind us. Dad and I both jumped and turned around to see the skinny man we saw earlier. "That one isn't very popular. He's gonna be put down tomorrow."

"How can you do such a thing to an animal that's as cute as he is?" I yelled at him. I turned back around to get a closer look at the baby hedgehog. He stared at me with golden eyes and tilted his head just enough to make his quills sway a bit.

I looked back at the man, who was waiting for me to say anything else.

"I'll take him."

* * *

_Yeah I just HAD to write this today! I'm so sick and so bored! Heh, I got sick on one of those few days where we have to make up school 'cause of weather days! Take that stupid school board!_

_Laterz!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Greeeeat… I got my parents sick! That's nice since I have the bedroom right next to the freakin' bathroom! It's pleasant to hear all the coughing and gagging from my bed… NOT!_

_OK here, Lilly mentions something about Iblis but it's not really included so…yeah. You still know who owns Iblis… NOT ME!_

* * *

As we rode back home in the little pick-up truck, I couldn't take my eyes off my new hedgehog, Silver. I scratched behind his ear gently. He seemed to like it.

I glanced out the window at the landscape. Earth was now covered in fire. Only a few places had at least one blade of grass. I was thankful we lived in one. I was only 4 when the planet was nearly destroyed by something called Iblis…

I looked back down at Silver, resting on my lap. _'What a cutie…'_

"We're home," said Dad.

'_Home…'_ Home would never be home again…

I held Silver and hopped out of the truck. I saw his golden eyes scan our surroundings. He looked frightened.

"It's OK," I assured him as I carried him to the house. "Everything's alright."

"Oh, good. You're home," came a voice from the kitchen. I saw Mom making dinner. "Aw, who is this?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes slightly. She always treated me like a 5 year old. "Silver," I answered her.

Said hedgehog picked up his ears at his name. He looked at Mom, then me. I smiled at scratched under his chin, letting him know he was OK.

"Silver," confirmed Mom, "That's a cute name!"

'_OK, no more.'_ I can get tired of my mom a lot. "I'm gonna take him to my room now." I walked upstairs with Silver in my arms.

I closed the door to my room and sat Silver on my bed. He looked around at my brightly colored room. His gold eyes darted from my purple walls, to my lime green bed covers, to my closet filled with randomly colored dresses.

I giggled. I liked seeing animals getting used to their new homes. Whenever my friends got a new pet, I always went with them to adopt them and watch them adjust to their new environments.

I sat on my bad next to Silver and sat him on my lap. I reached over to grab my cell phone from my desk and began randomly texting my friends. _'At least that Iblis thing didn't take out all of the cell phone companies!' _I thought.

I looked down at my pet to see him gazing at my phone in awe. _'Lil Silv has a lot to learn about the on goings of this house,'_ I chuckled in my mind, 'a lot _to learn!'_

* * *

_Huh? No bad reviews guys. I'm sensitive… DON'T KILL ME! Yeah, I don't know…_

_See ya next time!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Urg… My family is still sick… So I'm updating again…_

* * *

I woke up the next morning and, as usual, slowly got out of bed. I glanced down at Silver, whom was still sleeping peacefully on a fluffy pet pillow in the corner of my room.

'_It looks like he's grown a lot overnight!' _I thought. Hey, I don't know how fast hedgehogs grow! Or how old they usually live to be! I just think they're adorable!

"Lilly!" screamed my mom, causing Silver to yelp and jerk awake. "Breakfast is ready!"

'_Dammit, Mom!'_ I yelled angrily in my mind, '_You nearly have Silver a heart attack! Wait… can hedgehogs have heart attacks? Oh well…' _I pushed the question aside and walked up to Silver. Poor thing… He was trembling like crazy! I gently picked him up and he snuggled into my arms.

"Lilly!" Mom hollered again, making me and Silver both jump.

I groaned. "Coming!" I shouted back over my shoulder. I carried Silv downstairs and to the kitchen table.

"Lilly Hodgens…" said Mom sternly…

'_Great… Another lecture…'_

"I told you not to bring animals to the table."

"He's not an animal. Silver is a part of the family," I said, mocking her from when she used to tell that to my older sister when I was 11. Thank God she's off to college!

Mom rolled her eyes. '_Ha! Take that, Mom!' _I cheered in my mind.

"Here's your breakfast," she muttered and dropped a plate of pancakes and a Fruit Roll-Up, which seemed to catch Silver's eye.

I glanced at the hedgehog then the candy. "OK…." I sighed when Silver looked at me with pleading look in his eyes. "Can't be as bad as giving chocolate to a dog." I remembered when my friend Marie gave her 8 week old puppy, like, a dozen pieces of chocolate brownies. Bye bye, little Snuggles!

I ripped open the wrapping and tore a tiny piece of the Fruit Roll-Up off. I handed it to Silver. He quickly grabbed it then jumped from my lap and ran upstairs to my room faster than a barefoot jackrabbit in the middle of… Yeah I think you've seen that old Spongebob show…

* * *

After breakfast I walked back upstairs to see Silver on his back staring at the ceiling.

Once I closed the door, he jumped up and trotted up to me. His golden eyes looked into mine as if to say, _'I've been waiting for you!'_ Heh heh, what a cute little guy…

I picked him up and walked to my desk, where I worked on things like homework, online chatting, and things of that nature. I sat Silver on my lap and logged into Facebook. Hard to believe Facebook has been around for roughly 200 years!

I scanned over the list of names of my friends that were online. My eyes came across a name in big, bold letters.

_**Marie "iLoVeAnImAlS" Oliveto**_

Yeah, we all have really strange nickname-like-things… I clicked her name and a chat box popped up.

**Me:** Heyy gurl! Wat up?

**Marie:** Heyz! Just playing Pet Vet. U?

**Me:** Just sitting my desk with MEH NEW HEDGIE!

**Marie:** OMG! No way!

**Me:** Yes way, sista!

**Marie:** I GOTTA see it! Meet me at the west side of Aquarius Lake ASAP!

**Me: **Kk! C u there Marie!

**Marie:** L8r Lilly!

I closed the window and looked down at Silver.

Suddenly, he said, "Lilly…"

I gasped. I knew practically _nothing_ about hedgehogs, but I know animals in general don't talk!

"Lilly…" repeated Silv.

I jumped into my teenage personality. "Oh-ho Marie is gonna _die_ when she hears you!" I picked him up and walked downstairs. "Mom, I'm going to see a friend at the lake!" I called out.

"Be back before dark!" she hollered from the couch.

"Kk," I said. _'We'll see about that…'_

* * *

_OK yeah. A bit longer then what I've been writing. Yay! Silver says Lilly's name! How adorable! Reviews? Reviews feed me and my sick family… OK then don't… _Nice_ reviews do! :D_

_The cookies are out!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Gradually getting better…_

* * *

"Lilly!" called out Marie as I walked towards Aquarius Lake with Silver in my arms.

"Hey, girl!" I greeted and hugged her with one arm while holding my hedgehog in the other.

Marie caught a glimpse at Silv and gasped. "OMG! He's so freaking adorable!" She scratched behind his ear and giggled. "He's the cutest thing ever!"

"I know, right?" I looked behind her and saw a candle. "Uh…" I could only think of one word.

"_Why?"_

"Huh?" She glanced at the candle. "Oh I was just practicing telekinesis!"

"Tele-what?" I asked.

Marie laughed. "Telekinesis. It's the power to more things with your mind."

'_Of course…'_ Marie was a bit "strange in the head," if you know what I mean.

"Go on. Try it!" she encouraged me.

I sighed. No point in trying to refuse. She'd never give up. I sat down in front of the lit candle with Silver in my lap. "What now?"

"Just concentrate on the flame an-"

"There are too many flames in this world to concentrate on! Do you know how many people have died because of what's happened?" I snapped.

Marie kept a calm smile. "Just this single flame. Not that… What's it called? Oblit?"

"Iblis."

"Right. Just this one. Relax… Concentrate… Think of your goal: To make that flame go out."

I didn't say a single word after that. She could tell if you tried of not. I relaxed then focused on the flame. Images of when the world was nearly destroyed danced in my head. The stables where I used to take riding lessons—destroyed. Dad's general store—destroyed. I could give you an endless list of what was destroyed!

I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I wasn't sure if it was from the flashbacks or the candle flame burning my retina. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Silver look up at me. I smiled down at him then wiped the tear away. "No more for now," I told Marie, who was patiently waiting behind me. "I'll try again later."

"Looks like your hedgie has something else in mind," she said, gesturing towards Silver. I looked back down at him again to see him looking straight at the candle, eyes fixed on the base of the flame.

I wasn't sure if I was hallucinating or what but I swear Silver _made_ that flame go out… Using the telekinesis power…

"Uh…" Marie and I both said in unison.

Silver looked up at us. "Telekinesis…" he said.

My friend shrieked and literally fainted, making Silv giggle a bit.

I looked at him and with my mouth agape, causing him to giggle even more. "You can use Telekinesis?" I asked.

"Telekinesis," he repeated and smiled.

I fell on my back. I didn't completely black out, but I felt light headed. _'OK. I have a hedgehog that can talk and use telekinesis…'_ I lifted my head and looked at Silver to see him running on his two hind legs chasing after a butterfly. I let my head drop on the ground again._'And can run like a human… And likes butterflies…'_

* * *

_Yeah, I have no clue why I added that butterfly… I'm random, OK?_

_The butterfly likes flying butter!_


	5. Chapter 5

_OK, I thank everyone who has reviewed, favorited, or even simply read this story. Thanks so much! All of this means a lot to me._

* * *

I don't know how long I lied there on my back. It seemed like hours. I went through everything I knew about hedgehogs… which isn't much. I did know that they shouldn't talk, shouldn't walk like people, shouldn't use that telekinesis thing… Yeah I'm not gonna bore you with that junk.

"Lilly…" I heard a little voice right beside my ear. I looked to my left to see Silver staring at me with his big golden eyes.

"Hey, little buddy," I said. "What's up?"

Silver looked up. "Blue… White…"

I laughed. You just had to love when little kids do that… Well, in this case, little hedgie.

He looked back at me. "Home."

"You wanna go home?" I asked. He nodded. "OK. C'mere." I sat up and scooped him up. I walked over to the unconscious Marie. "Wake up!" I shouted and kicked her in the gut.

She screamed, "OW! WHAT? DAMN THAT HURT!"

"Hey! No cussing in front of Silv!" I snapped.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were my step-sister," sighed Marie. I knew her step-sister was mean to her when I was over at her house, but I didn't know what she did to her when I was away…

I couldn't stay mad at her. "Ah, it's cool. Hey, Silver wants to go home. I'll catch you later." I turned to walk away.

"Wait!" she yelped. "Can I spend the night tonight? My step-sis's boyfriend is having dinner with us… Bleh… She picks the worst of boys…"

"I understand," I said, remembering when my older sister brought her boyfriends over."And, sure. Mom won't mind… I hope…"

Marie jumped for joy. "Yay! I get to spend the night with my bestie and her hedgie! …Ew, that rhymed!"

I chuckled. You just had to love Marie's personality…

* * *

"Mom!" I called out as me and Marie walked inside my house. "I'm home!"

"There you are!" Mom yelled angrily and marched towards us from the living room. "Lilly, I told you to be home before dark!"

"It's dusk," I explained. "And…" I gestured towards Marie.

"Oh my- I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were coming to spend the night, Marie," my mom apologized.

Marie simply shrugged and smiled. "It's OK, Mrs. Hodgens! Really!"

Mom smiled gently and walked back to the living room.

"C'mon. Let's go to my room," I said and walked upstairs with Silver in my arms and my best friend following. I sat Silver down on his pillow and looked at Marie. "What now?"

"I don't know," she answered. After a minute of silence, she gasped. "Let's talk about boys!"

"Hot guys!" I corrected.

"Yeah! You know that old Twilight saga thingy?"

I groaned. "People are still on that whole Team Edward, Team Jacob thing… It's been 200 freakin' years!"

"I'm guessing you don't like it…"

"I _hate _it…"

She sighed. "I don't know any other super cute boys…"

I looked over at Silver and smirked. "Silver is really cute. And he's a boy."

"That's not what I meant," laughed my friend.

"I'm cute!" Silver chirped and pouted. Me and Marie cracked up.

"You are cute!" explained Marie, laughing like crazy, "It's just, you aren't a human. So we're not considering you as cute in the hot-not-adorable way we do with guys."

Silver tilted his head. "Huh?"

I patted his head. "You'll learn when you're a bit older." I took out my cell phone and pulled up the Internet.

"What are you doing?" asked Marie.

"I've been noticing some dark clouds around lately. I'm checking to see if we're gonna have a storm soon."

"Oh." She looked over at the screen to see.

"Aha, Fox6 Viper." I tapped it and a radar image of our hometown popped up. "Mm-hmm. Just as I though. Thunderstorms around midnight tonight."

Marie looked at Silver. "Has he ever experienced a storm here?"

I shook my head. "Not here."

"What's a storm?" the little hedgehog asked innocently.

Marie beat me to the explanation. "A storm is when the god, Zeus gets angry and throws lightning bolts at us. Many people get killed by it. The bolts hit the person and go through their bodies, ripping the-"

"No more!" screamed Silv and hid behind me.

"Marie!" I snapped and set my phone down to hold Silver. "You know that's not true!" I looked down at my pet gently and explained, "A storm is just when it rains really hard. Yes, lightning does strike, but not like Marie said. Just stay indoors during thunderstorms, OK?"

Silver nodded and climbed down. He stood up on his rear legs again and pointed at my friend. "Bad."

She laughed and threw her hands up. "I surrender to your powers, o' mighty, little hedgie… Dammit, another rhyme!"

I cleared my throat and glared at her.

"Sorry…"

* * *

_Heh heh. That's right, Marie! No cussing in front of little Silv! Reviews? Oh! By the way, I'm all better! Yay!_

_The sickness has left with the cuss words!_


	6. Chapter 6 Part 1

_Yes! Friday! I might cut this chapter in half because I gotta go to church in a few hours. We're making tie-dye t-shirts!_

* * *

I looked outside at the pouring rain. Even the strongest of storms and biggest of floods couldn't put out the flames of disaster…

"Lilly…" whimpered Silver in my arms. I looked down at him. Poor little guy… He was scared to death.

"It's OK," I told him, "It'll be over soon."

Marie spoke up. "I hope so. Weather like this'll ruin my family's crops." Her family owned a small farm called Sunhill Farm, where they grew all sorts of things. From herbs to honeydew to strawberries, you name it!

A flash of lightning followed by a clap of thunder made all three of us jump.

"Lilly!" screamed Silver and hung onto my shirt for dear life.

I held him close and said, "Shhhh, it's OK, Silv. It's just thunder. You're safe…" I ran my hands through his quills, attempting to soothe him.

"Poor little hog of hedges…" whispered Marie as she patted Silver's back.

'_Hog of hedges? That's real sweet of you,'_ I though sarcastically.

"Lilly!" Mom called from downstairs, "You and Marie get into the basement now!"

I yelled back, "Kk!" I carried Silver downstairs with my friend following and opened up the door that looked like it led to a walk-in closet.

"Whoa," said Marie as she looked down the flight of stairs. "Dark…"

Silver whimpered and held onto my shirt again. I held him close and began to slowly walk down towards the basement.

* * *

_Yeah I gotta cut this in half so I'll get to church on time. Sorry. _

_Jesus Dyed For Us!_


	7. Chapter 6 Part 2

_Well that was an exciting night at church! *giggles* Peeing gloves… Don't ask…_

* * *

"Dang its dark in here," commented Marie. We finally got done the long flight of stairs and were now in the basement.

We heard another clap of thunder.

"Scary!" screamed Silver as he clung to me. I held him close a hushed him, telling him that it was alright.

"Lilly? Marie?" Mom called from upstairs, "Are you girls down here?"

I yelled, "Yeah! And so is Silver!" I looked down at him again to see him a bit more relaxed. Mom and Dad came down.

"Is it just me or has your pet grown a lot since we got him?" asked Dad to no one in particular.

He was answered by a loud crash from the living room.

"Dear God, please let that not be a tree!" I heard Mom pray before we all ran upstairs. Dad pushed on the door, but it wouldn't budge.

"It's stuck," he said. Marie kicked it a bit.

"Yeah, that is definitely stuck," she confirmed.

'_Real encouraging, Miss "iLoVeAnImAls" Oliveto,'_ I thought in sarcasm. I felt Silver snuggled into my arms. I looked down at him, seeing terror in his golden eyes. "It's OK," I told him, "We'll find a way out."

Mom looked at my father. "Go get your gun."

"Not the gun…" I muttered.

Dad ran back downstairs. We all heard a bunch of clanging and crashes, followed by a lot of cursing.

"Hurry up, Nick!" hollered Mom.

"Don't rush me!" He jogged back up with a very large gun. I don't know what they're called! I just know that they're big! I betcha think I'm stupid by all the stuff I don't know… But that's just _your opinion!_ Not who _I am_!

Dad aimed it at the doorknob. I sat Silver down then knelt beside him. He looked at me confused.

"Just go with it," I whispered gently then covered his ears.

_BANG!_

All four of us (excluding Dad) jumped. I blinked to see that the doorknob had been broken off and had fallen onto the wooden steps. Dad pushed on the door again.

"Well it wasn't locked," he said after it wouldn't move again.

I peered the through the hole where to knob once was. "Yeah it wasn't locked. There _is_ a tree blocking it."

Mom gasped. Marie's jaw dropped. Dad simply stared.

I picked up Silver. "Guess we should stay down here for a while. At least we have food and a water source." I pointed to the sink and fridge. Everyone nodded.

We made our way back downstairs. Marie stayed behind and grabbed my shoulder then whirled me around. "How am I supposed to get home?" she asked in a very frightened tone.

I thought a minute. There was no was _any_ of us would get out. "I don't know," I simply said.

Marie sighed and walked down. She lied down on the cold, hard concrete floor and silently cried.

"Lilly… I'm scared…" Silver whimpered.

I sighed. _'No way to keep the truth hidden this time.'_

"So am I…"

* * *

_DUN DUN DUN! I wanted to add a little twist in this. Y'know what I mean?_

_The tree and gun are having FUN! (And not in a sexual way)_


	8. Chapter 7

_OK I got some time off from my field trip. I got Taylor Swift CDs! Yeah, I LOVE Taylor! You rock if you love her too!_

_To the main event! AWAY!_

* * *

My eyes fluttered at bit. I was on the ground and pretty tired so… I'm pretty sure we fell asleep in the basement.

"Oh good, you're awake," came a voice.

I opened my eyes to see a pair of white and aqua boots, followed by a pair of silver legs-

My eyes immediately darted up. "Whoa!" I yelped and quickly sat up.

It was Silver.

"You're all…" I said, "…Grown up."

The hedgehog chuckled. "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"Where did you get the boots and gloves?" I asked and stood up. I was still kinda taller than him.

"Oh I was just looking around, trying to find a place for us to escape and stumbled across these babies. Hope you don't mind."

"Oh it's fine." I gotta admit those really looked good on him! I just would have never imagined a hedgehog walking on two legs, with telekinesis, and clothing. Well, in this case, boots and gloves.

"Urg…" muttered Marie. I think she was still half asleep.

I looked at Silver and smirked. I gestured towards Marie.

He nodded. "WAKE UP!" He kicked her side.

"OW!" she screamed. "WHAT THE HELL, DUDE?"

"Oh shut up," I murmured. I always hated the way she cussed whenever she woke up.

Suddenly, all three of us heard music.

_Our song is the slammin' screen door,  
Sneakin' out late, tappin' on his window  
When we're on the phone and he talk real slow  
Cause its late and his mama don't know  
Our song is the way he laughs  
The first date, "Man, I didn't kiss him and I should have"  
And when I got home, before I said Amen  
Asking God if He could play it again…_

"Sorry, it's my cell phone," I said. My ringtone was Taylor Swift's Our Song. I love it, even if it is really old. I pulled out my phone and looked at the screen. In bold letters, it read:

_**SARA TUCKERS**_

I quickly tapped the screen of my phone and held it up to my ear. "Hey girl!"

"Lilly!" Sara said, panicking on the other line, "Help! The Flames are coming towards my house! Everyone is still asleep and they won't wake up!"

I gasped, "I'll be there as fast as I can!" I hung up. I was considered a hero for my neighbors, thanks to my bravery. Once, I saved a family of 12 from a house fire. Everyone got out with minor injuries. I don't know how it wasn't on the news…

I ran upstairs and remembered that the door was still blocked. I kicked it and punched it until my knuckles bled. "A little help?" I called down towards the others.

Silver walked up and looked through the key hole. I could have sworn I saw his body glow green. …Or was it aqua? Teal? Whatever. He had a cool aura, OK?

"Try now," he said after his glow dimmed.

I nodded and pushed the door. To my surprise, it opened. I looked down the hallway and saw the big oak tree that had blocked the door. "Thanks, Silv! Wanna come with me?"

"Sure!" He sure sounded excited.

"What about me?" Marie called from down in the basement.

I looked down the flight of stairs. "Its too dangerous," I yelled, "The door's open so you can head on home." I turned back around and grabbed Silver's arm.

"Let's go!"

* * *

_Like I said, I've been working on this for all my free time. Sorry if there are any errors. I don't have a lot of time. Also, NO. BAD. REVIEWS. I'm sensitive, especially at the time being. I don't wanna talk about it…_


	9. Chapter 8

_Guys, I'm really sorry I haven't updated! I've been on a field trip, had exams, and been to the beach, a lot of things. But I'm back!_

* * *

I dragged Silver out of the house and ran towards the Flames. Sara and her family needed me, and I could sure use Silver's help.

"Where are we going again?" asked Silver.

I glanced back at him, still running. "To my friend's house. The Flames of Disaster are headed towards her." I pointed towards the fire appearing about the horizon.

"I think I know a faster way…" He quickly swept me off my feet. I swore I saw that aura again…

Suddenly, he _levitated._ That's right, he was flying!

I held my breath. _'Holy…'_ I couldn't even finish my thought before Silver darted towards Sara's house. The wind stung my eyes and made them water, causing my vision to blur. But, I could still make out the outline of the Flames.

"There," I said and waved towards a lone, two-story house. The fire was getting closer. I felt Silver's heart pounding against his furry chest. Either he was super exited or a nervous wreck. Whatever it was, he didn't show it.

He landed on the dirt road in front of their house and let me down. We quickly ran towards Sara's house, only to be greeted by a tree crashing in our path. "Allow me," Silver said. He levitated the tree and slung it behind us.

"Impressive," I complimented.

He smiled. "C'mon."

We ran inside the house where the Flames were already swallowing the backside of the house. "Sara!" I called out.

No reply.

"SARA!"

Nothing.

I became to run deeper into the smoke filled house but Silver grabbed my shoulder. "You can't go any further!" he shouted above the crackling wood.

"Why not?"

"You'll get killed! This house will cave in at any minute! We have to get out of here!"

"Not without Sara an-" I was interrupted when we heard a crash. Silver and I turned around to see that the front door had been blocked by fallen debris and fire.

Silver looked at me. "We have to go!" He grabbed my arm before I could reply and dragged me towards the front door. He levitated the blockage and pushed me outside. He quickly jumped out before the house exploded in a ball of fire.

"No…" I whimpered. Sara and her family were gone… Gone…

'_The end is near…'_ I heard a voice echo in my head. _'Save Silver… He is the one…'_

I didn't know what the heck to think, but I obeyed the voice without question. I held Silver's hand and led him back to my house.

"I'm sorry, Lilly," he whispered, "I just didn't want you to get hurt… I know you wanted to save your friend but…" He sighed. I guess he couldn't put together the right words.

I blinked back the tears that threatened to fall. "It's OK…" I kept walking. I felt a warm rush of air and looked ahead. _'Dear God…'_

My house… The Flames… My family… I couldn't process so much in one day. My house was burning down… _'How did the flames pass us?'_

'_Ignore your belongings,' _the voice in my mind said, _'Take Silver to a safe place, no matter how far it may be…'_

I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth. The endless list of things lost due to Iblis was growing… But one thing would stay off.

I raised my eyelids. "Silver."

"What?" He looked at me.

I pointed to an ocean of lava in the distance. "See that? The only way to get past there is to fly over it. Usually by plane. But since you can fly…"

Silver glowed and floated. "You want me to take us over?"

"Exactly. And trust me; you'll be a lot safer there."

"What about you?"

I stayed silent. I didn't know what about me… All I knew was that Silver would be safer there…

And keeping him safe was all that mattered.

* * *

_YESH! UPLOADED! WOOT WOOT! As I say chapter-after-chapter, please give me nice reviews. If there is an error in spelling or grammar, that is accepted. But ideas on how to make the story better and stuff like that, please PM me. I don't like others knowing my ideas ;)_


End file.
